


Perfection

by beeswaxing



Series: Trophy Wife Drabbles [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing
Summary: Jung Changmin is the perfect Trophy Wife. He will protect his husband's name and standing in society, and nothing will get in the way of him being absolutely perfect in every way.





	Perfection

 

"Babies? What do you mean babies?"

"This is not the time to go dumb on me, old man. Are you going to be useful or useless?"

"Huh?"

"Useless, then. I should've known." Changmin sucks in a sharp breath as another contraction hits, closing his eyes as the wave of pain washes through him, momentarily forgetting the older man next to him wearing a rather wild look about the eyes that doesn’t quite go with the bespoke tuxedo he is wearing.

It is New Year’s Day now, and they’ve just been at a New Year’s Eve function honoring Yunho as CEO of the year, but one look at Yunho’s face, you’d think he’d just been given the biggest shock of his life.

Well, he has.

"Changmin!"

"I'm not deaf," the twenty-year old murmurs as he tries to get comfortable in the formerly comfortable leather seats that seem too damn soft and are threatening to eat his backside and sore back. Having a penchant for pain certainly helped him stand fast next to his husband and all the people coming over to congratulate him. The pain had started that morning, just little twinges that grew steadily longer and more intense till it had taken all of his concentration to keep from gasping as he leaned against his husband for support once or twice.

There were a few instances where he’d squeezed someone’s hand too hard, but no one says anything, for Jung Changmin, the glowing, statuesque wife of Jung Yunho is the perfect embodiment of everything anyone seeks in a wife in their society. Adept at small talk and turning conversation over towards the topic of his husband as if it’s the most natural thing in the world, Changmin’s existence in public is to enhance Jung Yunho’s profile, and he is the best at it.

And he will remain the best even if it means suffering hours and hours of contractions without anyone the wiser.

"What do you mean?!!"

Changmin opens his eyes, finally registering the panic he hears. The light from the passing street lamps penetrates the heavily tinted windows, illuminating his husband's stricken face. He raises his hand to cup the man's jaw, caressing it gently, speaking slowly as if to a child.

"I. Am. Going. To. Have. Our. Babies."

Yunho's mouth drops open a little more, not really comprehending what Changmin is saying. He knows the babies are due soon, but not this soon. And now? Right now? The doctor said first pregnancies in males are characterised by long labours. God knows he remembers Park Jaejoong's howling for hours on end as Changmin insisted on being at the hospital with his best friend. Micky had been more than glad to pass over the duties to the then teenager.

Park Hyunjoong was born just after midnight on Halloween.

The perfect date for the beautiful baby boy born to a virago of a mama.

And he’d come out after almost 20 hours of labour.

It hasn’t been 20 hours!

Or has it?

“How long?” he manages to rasp out, not even flinching when Changmin, fingernails leave gouges in his cheek and neck as his hand claws, gripped by another wave of pain.

“Long enough.”

“Long enough for what, Changmin?” Yunho finally regains his mind, sanity coming back after the shock of his wife’s instruction to their driver. His mind is working and as he watches his young wife carefully, he knows the answer before he gets it.

“You’ll meet your daughters within the hour.”

—

Changmin is true to his word to the very end.

He always is, because he knows.

Yunho depends on it.

He demands it.

Perfection.


End file.
